chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Confederate States Presidential Election, 2018
In Chawosauria, in one of Chawosauria's most controversial moments and events, the Confederate States Presidential Election of 2018 was held on May 15, 2018, where the Chawosaurian Communist Party drastically won the Confederate Presidency in a historical crossbreeding victory. After Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's humiliating loss in the California election for the Comrade Senate in 2018, DKA ordered the calling for a controversial Presidential Election and ordered it to be held a few days after the election was called, with little to no time to campaign, the parties made their platforms available to the public by mailing them, as a quicker way to campaign, and the voters came out in large numbers to vote for the Communists. In inside and outside of Chawosauria, this election will be controversial, although Black Chawosaurians and other racial minorities of Chawosauria were allowed to vote, Chawosauria held the next Confederate Presidential Election after the one in 1861, where Jefferson Davis was elected in a landslide. This is the largest Communist victory in the 2018 elections in Chawosauria, and the most controversial. Both Bismarck and Forrest both conceded to Bryan as they were shocked of the whole election. Background After the Emperor's candidate got wiped out by his communist opponent in California, the Emperor was shellshocked and devastated in anger and called a presidential election to boost his confidence. Critics of DKA, the emperor, warned that this election could alienate his liberal supporters. DKA threatened to send military troops with the election wasn't executed by the Confederate government, and the Confederate government called the election, it was originally dated to November, but the emperor overruled the dating to June or May, May was chosen and was shortened from May 18th, to 15th. No campaign had anytime to campaign, so, the parties released their copies of their party platforms to each mail address of Chawosaurian Voters, as a quicker way to campaign, the voters voted on paper ballots in unexpecting large numbers in retaliation to DKA's actions. Nominations Democratic Party Republican Party Communist Party General Election The general election process was extremely short. There was not any time to campaign, and other political parties refuse to run because of the lack of time to organize and campaign. Campaigning Methods No campaign had any time to hold rallies, they nominated their candidates without primaries, and released copies of their party platforms to each mailbox or email address of each Chawosaurian voter, and 80% of the voters said they red the platforms, and decided on their choice. Results In the election, Jacob Bryan, who is not a very famous person, carried all states of the south, carrying them each with either 70% or 90% of the votes. Racial minorities, who mostly live in the Deep South and Texas, voted overwhelmingly for Bryan. The south is a very Conservative region, both outside and inside of Chawosauria, this region voted for Donald Trump pretty overwhelmingly, in Chawosauria, the region voted for DKA drastically overwhelmingly in the 2017 special election, DKA's margin of victory in the south was drastically bigger than Trump's. No candidate who opposed the Communist Party won any county. Electoral College and the Popular Vote Voter Demographics By winning over 99% of all demographics, Jacob Luke Bryan won the Black, Latino, White, and all voters who voted for Timothy Max Roosevelt II, and Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. Post-Election A Historical Crossbreed In Chawosaurian English, Historical Crossbreeding is the intermixing of World History, the Confederacy electing the Communist Party would be extremely and intensely controversial and criticism would be very harsh. In Chawosauria, there is a serious talk about this election as a Historical Crossbreed. See also Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Scandals of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Chawosaurian Civil War